Many conventional processes for constructing structures from panels are very labor intensive. In one example of a conventional steel barge deck (FIGS. 1 and 2), the deck will consist of multiple parts. The plating (1) or surface of the deck may be cutout from stock millrun plates. These cut parts of the deck (1) may then be joined together and butt welded (2) to form a much larger deck panel. The next step is to place stiffening members (4) onto the plating (1) in accordance with the stiffener layout (3), spaced often enough to provide the strength as stipulated by the selected design. These stiffeners (4) are fitted to the plating (1) and forced tightly together to eliminate space between the stiffener and the plating. During this fitting process, the stiffeners are attached to the plating (1) via small temporary welds (tack welded) and checked with a squaring tool to insure right angle accuracy of 90 degrees (or as specified by the design). These stiffeners will then be welded along weld lines (6) by individual welders and/or machinery (7) in order to obtain the design strength of the stiffener/plating joint. This process may be repeated many times through the construction of a barge, not only for the example of a deck (FIGS. 1 and 2), but also potentially for bulkheads, sides, bottoms, flat panel walls, floors, roofs, walkways, or any sort of partition where the design requires stiffened panels.